


Chúng Ta Sẽ Không Đời Nào Quay Lại Với Nhau Đâu

by caochon03



Category: X-Men, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles thích Taylor Swift, Gương vỡ lại lành, M/M, Ngại ngùng, Tan vỡ, Vũ trụ song hành, teenfic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Trái tim của Charles là tận cùng của đau khổ khi vướng vào mối tình đáng trách với Erik. Taylor Swift xuyên không trở thành ca sĩ nổi tiếng vào những năm 1960. Cả Charles và Raven đều hâm mộ Taylor.
Relationships: Background Raven Darkholme/Hank McCoy, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	Chúng Ta Sẽ Không Đời Nào Quay Lại Với Nhau Đâu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634269) by [redchanks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchanks/pseuds/redchanks). 



Trái tim của Charles là tận cùng của đau khổ khi vướng vào mối tình đáng trách với Erik.

Đó là do quyết định của Charles. Khi cứu hắn, ăn ở cùng hắn để rồi hắn tiễn luôn đôi chân của anh vì thù hận, xong bỏ lại mình trong đau đớn. Anh là hiện đang cố gắng quên đi cảm xúc mặn nồng với Erik. Việc anh có thể làm còn lại đó chính là lấy tay mở nhạc. Charles ngồi xe lăn với tay của mình lên máy hát, rồi điều khiển xe lăn ra giữa phòng ngủ của mình và cầm lấy cái "mic" tâm tình nhất của mình, thật ra đó là cái lược chải đầu mà anh hay dùng.

"Tôi còn nhớ khi chúng ta chia tay lần đầu tiên  
Nói rằng thế đấy, tôi chịu đựng đủ rồi, có vẻ như  
Chúng ta đã không gặp nhau trong cả tháng  
Khi anh... nói anh... cần có không gian riêng, sao cơ?

Rồi anh lại mò tới và thủ thì "Em yêu à,  
Anh nhớ em nhiều lắm và anh thề sẽ thay đổi, tin anh đi!"  
Anh có nhớ lời hứa ấy chỉ tồn tại nỗi trong vòng một ngày?  
Tôi nói rằng "Tôi ghét anh!", ta chia tay, anh gọi tôi lại và nói, "Anh yêu em!"

Ooooooooooh-oooh-ooh-ooh  
Ta lại hủy bỏ tất cả mãi mãi tối hôm qua nhưng mà...  
Ooooooooooh-oooh-ooh-ooh  
Lần này tôi nói cho anh nghe này, tôi nói cho anh nghe này

Chúng ta sẽ không đời nào quay lại với nhau đâu  
Chúng ta-áaa sẽ không đời nào quay lại với nhau đâu  
Anh nói chuyện với bạn bè của anh và nói chuyện bạn bè của tôi, nói chuyện với tôi  
Cơ mà chúng ta-áaa sẽ không đời nào không đời nào..."

"Này, Erik lại chia tay với anh nữa sao?"

Charles đang hát theo và nhún người theo từng nhịp nhạc bỗng thoáng chốc dừng lại trước sự hiện diện của Raven đang đứng trước cửa, một cái lông mày nháy loé lên. "Bài của Taylor Swift à? Anh giờ giống bả ghê thiệt ấy, cơ mà-"

"Nè!" Charles lấy lược của mình cố dằn mặt trước em gái đang cười ngặt nghẽo điệu bộ của mình, trong lòng rất ngại. "Tay-Tay bả nổi tiếng mà, em cũng biết anh hâm mộ bả cỡ nào mà." Nói xong Charles đỏ mặt cười theo một cách bất lực. "Lần này nghiêm túc rồi, và... anh đã chịu đựng đủ rồi." Charles cố gắng tập trung lại. "Thế là hết. Sẽ không còn nghĩ đến Erik nữa!"

Raven suy nghĩ một chút rồi bĩu môi lắc đầu. "Thôi nào!" Cô cười mĩm. "Hai anh sinh ra đã dành cho nhau rồi nên muốn bỏ đâu có dễ. Mà Erik đã dặn em tối nay anh ta sẽ gọi điện rủ anh đi chơi đánh cờ đó, hoặc có thể là ngày mai, rồi anh sẽ đổi ý quay về với anh ta thôi. Thật là định mệnh số duyên có khác," Cô nói mát cho tình hình yên ổn.

"Thôi được rồi, còn chuyện hẹn hò với Hank em tính ra sao rồi?" Charles thở dài, đổi ý lại.

"Ủa quên, em có, sắp trễ tới nơi rồi." Cô rời khỏi phòng của Charles nhanh chóng, vừa đi một lúc thì quay lại đưa đầu qua cửa dặn. "Hứa với em là đừng có nghe rồi hát cái bài I Knew You Were Trouble 17 lần liên tiếp như hôm bữa nha?"

"Hứa mà, khi tên đó gọi điện cho anh, anh sẽ nói chuyện với hắn." Charles nói và Raven hôn gió và chúc anh ngủ ngon sau đó rời đi.

Charles điều khiển xe lăn lấy tay với lên máy hát, mở đến bài I Knew You Were Trouble rồi lại hát tiếp với cây lược.

"Bởi vì em biết anh chỉ tổ gây rắc rối mỗi lần anh đến..."

**Author's Note:**

> Má ơi, mất giá quá =))


End file.
